


Snowing

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I have no idea what this is but I haven't posted ANYTHING here in forever so here ya go, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, because I said so, oh my god they were roommates, they're snowed in with only each other for company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Simon Snow and Baz Pitch are livid to find out that classes have been canceled for the entire week due to a kilometer of snow on the ground and therefore won't be able to leave their room (maybe the building? I'll keep y'all updated hopefully lol) for seven whole days. Chaos ensues.





	Snowing

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written for Carry On! I have no idea what this is and/or what it's going to become but yeah here's chapter one I guess! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot and I love hearing what people have to say about my work! :) <3  
> also I'm thinking about making up my own spells??? idk but here's what I'm using in this chapter:
> 
> FIVE MORE MINUTES: turns off/silences sounds within a certain range of the caster for five exact minutes; used to turn off alarm clocks; works best in the early morning/when the caster is tired

**SIMON**

Baz is already dressed in his uniform when I wake up, which is strange for a number of reasons—one of them being that my alarm goes off at six so I can get first pick at breakfast, and I usually return to the dorm to get stuff I’ve forgotten (which happens pretty much every day). Baz is usually either still asleep or just getting up when (if) I come back, and I try to be fast when I find his thunder-grey eyes glaring at me.

So waking up and seeing that the sun is fully out and that Baz is fully dressed and reading a book on his bed, I almost have a heart attack.

“Classes are canceled,” Baz says when he sees me, clipping his words in his stupid posh voice.

“Cancelled?” I ask, rubbing my eyes and worrying that this is some elaborate prank that will get me expelled. (I wouldn’t put it above him, I swear he’s been trying to get rid of me since the first week of our first year.)

_“Yes,_ Snow, _canceled._ Do I need to give you a dictionary so you can see what it means?”

Normally, I’d groan and/or tell him to sod off, but I’m too tired and confused at what he’s saying to process much.

“I _heard_ you, you absolute _git,”_ I snap, sitting up and stretching my arms. “Why’s class canceled?”

Baz snorts and looks right at me. I swear, his eyes look exactly like thunderclouds, and when he’s especially pissed off, they flash like lightning. (I’ve told Penny this, and she thinks we just need to make out or something because according to her _“all this Baz talk from you is fucking annoying, Simon. Just kiss him soon otherwise you’ll explode.”_ ) (I want to smack her whenever she suggests that I make out with Baz, but only because I know she’s right.) (That’s what irritates me the most sometimes—how she knows that she’s right seemingly all of the time.)

“Look outside,” Baz says, smirking at me.

I turn my head, and the sight is _blinding._ There’s snow covering every inch of…well, _everything._ It’s pure white, and honestly, it’s beautiful. I immediately jump out of bed and run to the window and I feel like a kid again. Snow was one thing that made living in foster homes a little bit bearable—we’d all crowd around the window, watching the fluffy flakes fall from the sky. Even though it wasn’t anything of much importance, for whatever reason, it always cheered us up.

“Can’t get enough of yourself, can you, _Snow?”_ Baz sneers and chuckles at his little pun. (I’ll admit, that one’s probably his best.)

“That’s the most intelligent thing I’ve ever heard you say, _Pitch,”_ I retort, knowing full well it’s a complete lie. (Baz is in the top of our class—right behind Penelope, of course.)

My response makes Baz actually laugh, and I absolutely hate how my stomach shudders and how my heart squeezes at the sound of his laugh.

“Come on, Snow, not even _you_ can be so dense as to know that that’s not true.” He’s still laughing.

I notice I’m shivering, and then I realize that all I’m wearing are my boxers. I feel my face turn red as I make my way to my wardrobe and put on a Watford sweatshirt. Baz has stopped looking at me, and I hate myself for feeling disappointed about it. (Baz not looking at me, that is.) (I could look at Baz forever.)

**BAZ**

When I woke up at seven and saw that Snow was still sleeping, I almost started laughing. Snow’s such a glutton that he sets an alarm at six o’clock in the fucking morning, and every time it goes off I just want to cast **five more minutes** so that I can return to my rest. For a minute today, I was almost convinced that that’s just what I did unconsciously, but when Snow’s damn alarm went off for what must have been the hundredth time and Snow didn’t wake up, I almost felt my heart stop beating. For a moment, I thought he was dead, but he was breathing (through his mouth, no less) and just…asleep. I quietly cast **five more minutes,** adding a bit of a yawn for more effect, and went to check my e-mail to see if any of my professors had anything of importance to say. Turns out, The Mage did—classes were canceled for the rest of the week due to there being a literal kilometer of snow on the ground.

I turn away and look back at my book when Snow puts on his sweatshirt, and I curse myself for being pathetic. Part of me is glad that he’s put something on (it’s really fucking cold) and the other part of me wants to take the sweatshirt off of him myself. I look back up and see Snow at his desk, reading the e-mail The Mage sent out at around four in the morning.

“ _‘Classes are canceled all week’?!_ A fucking _kilometer_ of _snow?!”_ I hear him practically shout this, and I can’t keep a corner of my mouth from twitching up.

“Ah, so the great Chosen One can read after all. I was beginning to worry.”

“It’s fucking _Monday,_ Baz. We can’t leave this building for at _least_ a _week._ And you’re acting like I’m illiterate,” Snow snaps.

I chuckle and almost retort back something like _I’m not **acting** like you’re illiterate, you actually **are** illiterate,_ but his words make my blood run cold. (How ironic.)

Today is _Monday,_ meaning that I’m snowed in for a _goddamn week_ with none other than _Simon bloody Snow._

_Shit._


End file.
